Welcome Home
by Em Pataki
Summary: Lila throws a house warming party the same week Arnold's cousin Arnie comes to town. Chaos may occur when Arnie happens to see Helga at the bus station picking up Olga from a road trip with her college friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: This Will Not Do

It was the end of their eighth grade year. Summer break was approaching along with another upcoming event…

 _Hallway_

"So, you're cousin's coming to town again buddy?" Gerald asked, seeing the upset look on his best friend's face.

"Yeah. He's supposed to be here Thursday." Arnold sighed.

"Maybe his bus will crash, or you can say you 'forgot' to pick him up from the bus station." Gerald said wittingly.

"Gerald…" Arnold rolled his eyes, as he began to shut his locker.

 _Classroom_

"Is everything okay Helga? You don't appear to be well." Phoebe asked, looking at her friend with concerned eyes.

As Helga let out a deep sigh, she turned to face her friend and said "I'm fine, except for the fact that football head's lame cousin is coming to town this week!"

"Oh dear! I gather this means the two of you won't be spending much time together?" Phoebe assumed, seeing her friend rest her head in her hand.

"I don't know Pheebs. I'm trying to be more supportive. He can't help what a loser that guy is." Helga sighed, as she looked up to see her boyfriend entering the room.

A weak smile formed on her face as he took his seat in front of her. Turning around in his desk, he smiled and said "Hey Helga. I have a surprise for you."

"Is it that your lame cousin discovered nasal strips?' Helga scoffed, leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Uhhh...not exactly."

Before Arnold could continue on, Mr. Simmons walked in the room. "Hello class! Today's going to be a very special day!"

Rolling her eyes at the teacher's usual giddy morning performance, Helga propped her head in her hand, thinking to herself… _I wonder what his surprise is?_

As she sat there pondering this, Arnold sat in his desk, thinking to himself… _I hope Arnie doesn't ruin things._

Although Arnold knew he never had to worry about Helga falling for Arnie, that didn't stop Arnie from trying to steal her. The more he tried, the more it upset her. There was only so much of his annoying, hillbilly behavior she could take.

When morning classes ended, Arnold turned around in his seat (hoping to forget about his cousin for a moment) and said "Ready for lunch Helga?"

Smiling weakly at her boyfriend, she said "Okay football head. I think you owe me an extra tapioca for dealing with your upcoming family reunion though."

Taking her hand in his, he sighed and said "Whatever you say Helga."

 _Hallway_

As the kids were exiting the class, Rhonda couldn't help but notice Lila with a stack of cards in her hands. Being the nosy person that she was, she walked over to ask "What may I ask are those, Lila?"

"Oh, they're invitations for my housewarming party this weekend. My daddy got an ever so generous raise from work. Now we're in a much nicer home, which is just oh too perfect." the sweet redhead smiled, handing Rhonda an invitation.

Immediately opening it, Rhonda took a look at the plain, non-decorative invitation and said "This will not do at all!"

Giving her a troubled look, Lila said "I'm certain I don't know what you mean?"

Placing a hand on her waist, Rhonda explained "Lila, you and I are known for our high class. A plain invite such as this simply screams failure!"

"What should I do?"

"Come by my place after school. Rather than buying a new stack unworthy of fitting the meaning behind your party, just leave everything to me!"

"Gosh Rhonda! Thanks ever so much." Lila smiled, seeing a wide (almost evil) grin form on her friend's face.

 _Cafeteria_

Standing in the lunch line with his friend, Gerald turned to Arnold and asked "So, what exactly is this surprise you have planned for Pataki?"

"Well, remember when I told you she confessed to me at FTi?"

"You mean when you two were _making out_ on the roof while I was busy _walking_ _out_ past the guards?" Gerald asked in a monotone voice.

Rolling his eyes at the remark, Arnold said "We were not making out."

"Whatever you say Arnold."

Arnold grabbed the last of the tapioca and headed through the line before finishing what he had to say. It was then the boys headed to the table they saw their girlfriends sitting at in the center of the cafeteria.

Sitting beside her with the tray of food, Arnold listened to his girlfriend ask "So, what's my surprise football head?"

Wrapping his arm around her, he began to rub her shoulder softly as he said "I can't tell you that."

"So you felt the best way to pay me back for your cousin visiting would be to tell me I have a surprise coming that you're not willing to tell me about?" Helga smirked, leaning back in her seat with her tapioca.

"Even if he DID tell you, I don't think it would be enough to make up for the cousin inquiry. Gerald said wittily.

 _Another Table_

"I heard Rhonda and Lila talking about having a party this week." Sid said to the guys.

"Ya reckon it'll be one of Rhonda's fancy tea parties?" Stinky asked, holding his lemon pudding.

"I guess. Maybe it'll be another costume party?" Sid shrugged his shoulders, thinking of everything Rhonda had done in the past.

"Maybe Ms. Lila will tell us some of her funny farm jokes if we're lucky." Stinky said hopefully. Just the thought of the sweet country girl's amusing stories was enough to bring a smile to his face.

 _Classroom_

As the kids made it back to the classroom, Arnold noticed Lila already sitting in her seat. "Did you not go to lunch Lila?"

"Well to be just perfectly honest, I've been working on a list of activities to add to the invitations Rhonda and I will be making for my housewarming party." Lila said sweetly.

"Uhh housewarming party?" Arnold asked, not having been told about this.

"Yes, my daddy and I are moving into a much bigger home. We're just ever so excited!" Lila exclaimed.

"Sounds great Lila." A warm smile came to Arnold's face, while Helga couldn't help but roll her eyes at the matter. She didn't know what she found to be more annoying, Lila's perky personality or being reminded of how _unwelcoming_ her house made _her_ feel.

Classes began again and Arnold couldn't help but wonder if Lila's party would interfere with Arnie's visit. If the worst should happen, all he had to do was say he couldn't make it. How would Helga feel about that though? Being the anti-social person that she was, Arnold didn't see her as the type to freak out over being unable to go to a party. Not being able to hang out with him was another story however…

Classes ended at last and Arnold turned to his girlfriend to ask "Would you like me to walk you home Helga?"

"I don't know? Do you have a surprise you planned that I get to hear about but not find out about?" she scoffed, standing up from her seat.

Rolling his eyes, the two stood from their seats as they made their way into the hallway.

Rhonda then turned to see Lila grabbing the rest of her things and said "You can follow me straight to my place. The two of us will put together a set of invitations worthy of announcing the party."

"It sounds oh too perfect Rhonda." Lila smiled, following the stylish girl out into the hallway.

 _Walk_

"So when's your lame cousin supposed to be here?" Helga asked, holding her boyfriend's hand down the sidewalk.

"On Thursday. His bus is supposed to arrive at five." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Perfect. Like it's not bad enough I'll be there with my family picking up Oooolga!" Helga smirked. Thinking about her sister made her grip her boyfriend's hand tightly as he lifted an eyebrow and asked.

"You didn't tell me your sister left town?"

"Pttss...do I _ever_ mention her if the situation doesn't call for it?" Helga smirked.

"I guess not. Where did she go?" Arnold asked, feeling bad for Helga. He knew whether or not Olga cared for Helga, the two just didn't connect. They were different and had yet to find a way to look past that.

* _Previous Night*_

 _Helga's Dining Room_

"Oh Helga! Your sister comes home from her beach trip this week!" Miriam exclaimed (actually sober).

Rolling her eyes at the idea of having to see Olga, Helga leaned back in her chair and listened to Bob add "What time is her bus coming in anyway Miriam?"

"5:00 B."

"Oh right right. Before she gets here, you and the girl spend the day buying party supplies to livin' up the place."

"I've got school dad!" Helga scoffed, propping her head in her hand against the table.

"Fine! Go learn. Don't be late gettin' home when you're through!" Bob warned her, as she once again rolled her eyes, not bothered by his threat.

 _Walk_

A sad look came to Arnold's face after hearing his girlfriend's story. Not only was it bad enough Helga and her sister were highly unlikely to ever find a common ground, but her parents saw her as nothing more than an extra set of hands to keep around the house. Even more sadly, if she ever did feel any desire for attention, being seen as an extra set of hands was something she would have to consider herself lucky for.

"I'm sorry Helga. I know this isn't easy for you." Arnold sighed, as he began to rub her hand with his thumb.

Helga didn't appreciate being pitied. Her whole life was based on proving how strong she was by showing the world she didn't need anyone's help getting through the tough times that were thrown at her.

Glancing over at his sad eyes, she scoffed "You can knock off the waterworks Arnoldo! I don't need another cry baby to take care of."

A weak smile came to Arnold's face after hearing this. Although he knew how fragile she was on the inside, he would always admire her ability to keep up appearances.

 _Helga's House_

When the two at last made it to her front porch, Arnold turned to Helga and winked "Well, I'm going to pick up your surprise now."

Rolling her eyes at his attempt to mess with her, she scoffed "And I'm going to go inside now…"

Before letting her leave, Arnold pulled her close to kiss her. Just that one moment each day of feeling his sweet lips pressed against hers with her face held in his warm hands was enough to help her overlook the downfalls in her life.

Slowly releasing her lips, he smiled and softly said "Okay, now you can go."

Helga let out a swoon, as her lovesick eyes met her beloved's half lidded eyes. Rather than turning to go inside, she watched him walk away, as he turned to wave a last goodbye to her. What would she do without someone like him in her life? Without someone so optimistic to _give_ her a life worth living.

 _Rhonda's House_

"Have you made a list of all the activities you feel would be appropriate for the party?" Rhonda asked Lila, as the two sat in front of her computer.

Lila held out the sheet she had skipped lunch to work on….

Complementing each other

Telling amusing stories

Be nice to one another

Rhonda rolled her eyes at the sweet girls suggestions and said "Lila, this is a party. There are standards people expect you to live up to."

"Such as?"

"Tell me, when you go to a restaurant, would you eat there if you knew you would be disappointed with the atmosphere surrounding you?"

Rather than responding, Lila continued to listen to her stuck up friend.

"How could someone enjoy a meal if they were repulsed by everything around them? Same goes for a party. Why would someone bother showing up, if they weren't guaranteed to have a good time."

"Well gosh. I hadn't considered that." Lila admitted, wondering how she could fix this.

 _The Crown Jewel_

"Here's your order Mr. Shortman!" the jeweler said, handing Arnold Helga's gift.

"Thanks!" Arnold exclaimed, anxiously grabbing the box from the jeweler. After paying the man, he wasted no time rushing out of the store.

Standing outside the building, he opened the box and said to himself _It's almost as pretty as she is._

 _The Boarding House_

Arnold made it back to the boarding house, not taking his eyes off his girlfriend's gift. Had he not been so used to stepping to the side when opening the door, he would have surely been trampled by the stampede of pets pouring out the door.

As he walked inside, he heard a voice call out to him "That you shortman?"

Arnold walked into the kitchen to see Phil eating a roast beef sandwich. "Hey grandpa."

"Hey! Whatcha got there shortman?"

Arnold handed his grandpa the box from the jeweler. Phil opened it to see a pink diamond necklace carved into the shape of a heart with a gold chain.

"Mama Loni! Where in the heck did you get that?!" Phil exclaimed.

 _*San Lorenzo*_

"Mm, mm, mmm! Okay... _NOW_ I've seen everything!" Gerald shook his head, interrupting his best friend's first mutual kiss.

After being incredibly embarrassed, Helga rushed away from their romantic spot, while Arnold couldn't help but stand still and think to himself a moment. He had his parents back (or for the first time he might as well say). He had just been on a life altering adventure through a dangerous jungle; finding out he was basically a god to the hidden village in it. To top it off, he found who he thought to be his biggest rival was actually the love of his life. All this happened in such a short amount of time.

As he was about to join his parents and friends, he looked down at the spot Helga's locket had fallen before picking it up to give to her. Beside the arrow she used to dig it out of the controls with, was a pile of dirt that appeared to have something shining beneath it.

Arnold glanced down and thought to himself… _The ambient is gone? What could that be?_

As he bent down to dig through the pile, he came across a large pink stone that shimmered in the light of which he stood. Every time he saw that color, he was reminded of Helga.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"So, I got the jeweler to shape it and make it into a necklace for her." Arnold explained, seeing a suspicious look on Phil's face.

"Hmm...okay shortman. You did get a receipt for that didn't ya? That way if things don't work out between you two, you'll have evidence showing it was yours to begin with."

Normally Arnold would roll his eyes at one of his grandpa's goofy remarks. Being too happy to care however, he continued sitting, smiling at the necklace. The week couldn't go fast enough.

 _Rhonda's House_

"Now, here is a list of the latest entertaining party games. Any you pick from this list is sure to make this a memorable night." Rhonda said, handing Lila over the list…

New Town Trivia

Scavenger Hunt

Rotating Tour Guide

Room Memory

Housewarming Gift Game

"I'm certain I've never heard of these games Rhonda?" Lila said, with a concerned face.

Placing a hand on the sweet girl's shoulder, Rhonda grinned and said "Just leave everything to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hand It Over

The next morning, Arnold awoke with a smile on his face, forgetting for a moment his cousin was coming to town. He was so anxious to give Helga her gift. All he had to do was decide the right place to give it to her.

After getting dressed and ready for school, Arnold went downstairs to eat breakfast. There he saw his grandpa with a stack of pancakes in front of him. "Hey there shortman!"

"Hey grandpa." Arnold said, taking a seat in front of his plate.

"So, when ya plannin' on giving your girlfriend her present?"

"Uhh I'm not really sure. I thought Friday might be a good idea. That way we can go out without school getting in the way. I just have to figure out where to take her."

"Well just don't forget to pick up your creepy cousin on Thursday. You're not leaving me alone with the little weirdo like you did a few years ago! Kid spent all day counting and reading the ingredients on the food packages in the kitchen cabinets while I was trying to read my paper!"

Rubbing his neck as he stood from the table, Arnold replied "Sorry about that grandpa. I'll see you later."

"See ya shortman!"

 _P.S. 118_

 _Hallway_

As he grabbed his needed books from his locker, Arnold listened to Gerald ask him "So, you never did tell me what your surprise for Pataki is yesterday."

"Oh right." Arnold blushed, knowing his best friend's reaction would be just as extreme as his grandpa's.

"Well, when she kissed me at FTi, I didn't have time to think about how I felt about her. Then when you uhh caught us in the jungle, I found something after she ran off with you guys."

"What was it?"

 _Classroom_

While the boys were discussing Arnold's plans for later that week, Helga was sitting in her desk, listening to Phoebe ask "Has Arnold given you any information as to what his surprise for you may be?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Helga simply replied "Not unless you consider 'having to pick it up' a clue."

Before continuing on with the conversation, Helga saw an envelope held in front of her face as she listened to a sweet voice say…

"Here you go Helga. It's an invitation to my housewarming party on Friday. It's going to be oh so sweet!" Lila exclaimed, handing Phoebe one as well.

Rolling her eyes at the perfect girl's excitement, Helga snatched the invitation and said "Pttss...thanks."

Lila then looked up to see Arnold and Gerald entering the room.

"Hello Arnold! How are you this morning?"

"Fine Lila. What's that Helga?" Arnold asked, noticing the note in her hand.

"They're invitations to my housewarming party Friday!" Lila exclaimed, handing one to both Arnold and Gerald.

Arnold's eyes widened at the thought of it happening on Friday. Not only would he now have to worry about what to do with Arnie, but he would have to pick another day to give Helga her gift.

"Man, did you read this thing?" Gerald asked, opening the invitation…

 _In honor of my new home, I would like you all to join me for cucumber sandwiches, lady fingers, and an enjoyable game that will make this a memorable night._

Shrugging his shoulders, Arnold asked "What's so bad about it?"

Interrupting the conversation, Helga smirked "Well for one thing, the menu selection has Princess' name written all over it."

"Which tells us it may be Lila's party, but she's not the one hosting it." Gerald added, seeing Arnold roll his eyes at his friends' negative assumptions.

Lila finished passing out her invitations just in time to see Mr. Simmons walk into the room.

"Hello class! Today we're going to start another exciting health lecture!"

 _Be still my beating heart…_

Helga thought sarcastically to herself as she propped her head in her hand, gazing at the boy with the corn flowered hair in front of her. As she let out a depressing sigh, not enjoying being separated from her beloved, she noticed him writing vigorously.

Helga lifted her head out of her hand as she cocked her brow and thought to herself…

 _What is he so anxious about?_

The bell for lunch at last came and Helga stood from her seat, ready to be invited to lunch by her boyfriend.

After seeing him taking his time gathering his things, she smirked "Ready to eat football head?"

"Actually Helga, do you think Gerald and I could eat alone?" Arnold asked, rubbing the back of his neck. As much as he hated the idea of not having lunch with her, he didn't want to ruin his surprise.

Whether or not it hurt her feelings, she wasn't about to let him know that. "Whatever. Come on Pheebs."

"Coming!" The young Asian girl chirped, following her demanding friend.

 _Hallway_

"Did everyone receive their invitation this morning?" Rhonda asked Lila, wanting to make sure nothing would go wrong that week.

"I'm ever so certain they did!"

"Perfect! Everyone will go and enjoy your new home's lovely features. We'll treat them to the exquisite food mentioned in the invite. Finally, have them play an enjoyable game to remind them of the fun they're having." Rhonda recapped, filled with pride for an event she had once again taken advantage of.

 _Cafeteria_

With her arms folded in front of her on the table, Helga sighed to herself, not looking forward to the way the week was looking. Her overly optimistic sister was returning, Arnold's incredibly annoying cousin was visiting, and she had been invited to a party her least favorite classmate was throwing.

Phoebe took notice of the troubling look on her friend's face and said "I gather you have some things on your mind."

Rolling her eyes at the senseless remark, Helga said "Oh I'm just peachy."

"Don't worry Helga. Once Arnie's visit it complete, you and Arnold will be free to enjoy your free time together without any interruptions." Phoebe assured her, knowing that had to be at least one of the sources of her troubles.

"That doesn't fix what's going to happen _while_ he's here! Every time the freak shows up, he tries cozying up to me! He's worse than Curly is to Princess! Sheesh!" Helga scowled, not realizing how worked up she was getting.

"I suppose the only way to prevent such an incident from occurring would be to avoid spending time outside of school with Arnold until his cousin's visit is over."

Another depressing sigh released from Helga as she rested her head in her hand, glancing over at her boyfriend, who was sitting with _his_ best friend across the cafeteria…

"Not that Simmons' lectures are worth paying attention to, but what had you so distracted during class man?" Gerald asked, also having noticed the constant movement of his friend's pencil.

Arnold then pulled out the sheet of paper with the ideas for where he thought of giving Helga her gift that week.

The Park

The Pier

Mighty Pete

City Lake

Gerald Field

FTi building

After reviewing the list, Gerald set aside his sandwich and said "No offense man, but I don't see you two having much luck making it past the guards without any spy equipment."

Shrugging his shoulders, Arnold replied "Helga did it didn't she?"

"Whatever you say Arnold."

As Gerald was finishing up his sandwich, Arnold looked across the cafeteria to see his girlfriend staring sadly at the table…

 _Oh no! I forgot Helga doesn't have anything to eat!_

Just as he was about to go over there, the bell rang.

 _Classroom_

Arnold made it back to the room to see his girlfriend already sitting in her desk. Guilt filled his heart, not having thought about her having nothing to eat that day.

Taking his seat in front of her, he turned to face her desk and said "I'm really sorry Helga. I completely forgot."

Watching him place his hand on hers, she simply rolled her eyes at his worry wart attitude and scoffed "I'm not five Arnoldo. I won't starve to death for having missed one meal."

Using his warm hand to rub hers, he said "I still want to make it up to you. Would you like to come over after school?"

Arnold watched a weak smile form on his girlfriend's face as her eyes fell half lidded. "Sure football head."

The rest of the class then entered the room, while Arnold couldn't help but notice the wide grin on Rhonda's face.

"What's _she_ so happy about?" Gerald lifted an eyebrow and asked.

"Probably trying to figure out how to make this an unbearable yet memorable night. Oh brother." Helga smirked, leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed.

Rather than giving his opinion, Arnold watched Rhonda take a seat beside Nadine and listened to her say "Nadine, Lila and I will be shopping for the party tomorrow. We will need your help with the items."

Nadine knew by 'need your help' her friend meant carrying things rather than picking them out. Rhonda wasn't one to let other people make shopping decisions, whether or not it was her party.

"Alright then."

The class finally saw Mr. Simmons enter the room, ready to continue their lesson on parallelograms.

Helga pulled out her math book with her hand made sculpture of her beloved. As her eyes went back and forth from it to the actual thing in front of her, she said to herself…

 _Oh Arnold! I wait for the chance to be beside you, and how does the world repay me? Shunning my patience and replacing it with my least likely of interests…._

Helga sighed to herself, knowing the week would either end with attending Lila's party or seeing Arnold's cousin. All being topped off with her sister returning from her trip.

After moping to herself, class eventually ended. Arnold then turned in his seat to face his girlfriend and said "I'll order us a pizza when we get back to my place."

"Sounds good to me football head."

 _Hallway_

Holding his girlfriend's hand out into the hallway, Arnold turned to his best friend and said "I'm taking Helga back to my place. See you guys later."

Gerald stood there thinking about the gift Arnold had gotten Helga and said "Arnold, can I talk to you a second, buddy?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied "Sure. Be right back Helga."

Gerald took Arnold a few feet down the hallway and said "Look man, I think it's cool you did something so extreme for your lady, but don't you think you're pushing it a bit?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Arnold asked, not sure where Gerald was going with this.

"It _means..._ she's your girlfriend, not your wife. Wouldn't you rather sell that thing? "You could finally get that gokart we've been talking about!"

Rolling his eyes at the remark, Arnold turned and said "See you later Gerald."

"See ya."

 _The Walk_

"What was Geraldo bugging you about?" Helga asked, holding her boyfriend's hand down the street.

Arnold began to rub his neck with his free hand as he replied "Oh, he was just wondering what I was planning to wear for Rhonda's party."

Helga cocked her brow at the response, not knowing what she found to be more ridiculous; Gerald even caring, or Arnold's excuse if it wasn't true?

"Did you say Princess plans on writing a fashion ticket for anyone without a reasonable haircut?" Helga smirked.

"No but something I have for _you_ to wear there may have come up." he said, rubbing her hand anxiously. He just couldn't keep a secret as well as she could.

Her eyes began to widen as she watched an almost evil grin form on his face. The look he always gave when they knew she had been bested.

"Uhhh,,, what is it?"

Arnold stopped a moment as he turned to smile at the pretty girl in front of him. Knowing how anxious she was to know brought joy to his heart. Placing a hand on her face, he began to stroke her cheek and said "I didn't tell you yesterday. What makes you think I'd tell you now?"

Watching her roll her eyes at what appeared to be a proud look on his face, he listened to her say "Oh shut up and walk!"

 _Phoebe's House_

"What'd you get for number 7?" Gerald asked, knowing his girlfriend had caught onto their math lesson much quicker than he had.

"I believe the answer is 18m squared. After multiplying 6 and 3 along with each of its variables (m), the answer becomes the product attached to a squared version of the variables to which they originally carried." Phoebe explained.

Gerald shook his head, never having liked the subject. As Phoebe watched her boyfriend write down the answer, she couldn't help but ask "Has Arnold given you any indication as to what his surprise for Helga may be?"

Gerald knew Arnold wouldn't would appreciate him passing along the information. He also felt his could trust Phoebe to keep a secret however.

 _Boarding House_

"If you ever make me mad, I know all I need to do to get back at you is push you in front of the door when you're opening it." Helga grinned, watching her boyfriend open the front door to the boarding house, as the stampede of animals ran past them.

"Very funny Helga."

The two then entered to hear Phil call out "That you shortman?"

Arnold brought his girlfriend into the kitchen to see his grandpa reading the newspaper. "Hey grandpa."

"Hey there shortman! Give your girlfriend her surprise?" Phil winked, watching his grandson blush.

Helga simply smirked with her hands on her waist as she said "No, but that's Mr. Goody two shoes for you. ALWAYS has to do things right."

"Hehe...she knows you well doesn't she shortman!"

Rolling his eyes at their description of him, Arnold said "Uhh yeah. Helga, why don't you go upstairs while I order the pizza."

 _Phoebe's House_

"Oh my! Well, it's a lovely gesture for him to make." Phoebe insisted, surprised by the gift, yet not by Arnold wanting to do something so sweet.

"Personally, I feel a box of chocolates and a couple of sports magazines could have gotten the job done for that girl." Gerald shook his head, thinking his friend may have overdone it a bit.

Yes they were close. To give such an extreme gift showed just how much faith Arnold had in their relationship however. They were both still so young. Gerald also knew how optimistic Arnold was and romantic he could be however. Therefore, he decided he couldn't judge him too harshly for it.

 _Arnold's Room_

 _Arnold my love! What surprise awaits for me? Nurturer of my being, healer of my heart, light of my life; what more could you give unto me? Oh Arnold I..._ Arnold!

"Helga?" he asked, seeing her speaking her her treasured item, as she held it up high in front of her.

"I mean uh...that was quick hehe." she said nervously tugging at her collar, quickly tucking her locket back into her shirt.

Arnold simply shook his head at her nervousness and took a seat beside her on the bed. "One day you won't be afraid to say that stuff in front of me."

Rolling her eyes at his encouragement, she scoffed "Reach for the stars hairboy."

"I'm already there." he smiled placing a hand on her face.

Her eyes fell half lidded as she swooned at the remark.

As he began to stroke her cheek, he smiled and said "I'm sorry Arnie's coming this week."

"Don't remind me. Sheesh." she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

As he leaned in to rest his nose against hers, he laced their fingers with his other hand. Letting out a small sigh, he said "I guess I could give you your gift now."

"Really?" she asked, widening her eyes.

"No." he laughed, with an evil grin forming on his face.

Helga began to move back a bit as she smirked "Oh real nice football hea…"

Arnold moved his hand behind her head, pressing their lips firmly together.

Helga began to feel chills running through her body as she felt him slowly sucking her lips. Arnold laid down on top of her, unlacing their fingers. Holding her face in his hands, he began to run his tongue along her lips.

Helga let out a moan, enjoying the moment, yet aggravated they wouldn't have time to spend together that weekend.

Arnold began to tilt his head, hoping to get a better angle of his sweet girlfriend's lips. His hands moves from holding her face to behind her back, pressing their chests tightly together.

Helga could feel their hearts strumming against one another. Feeling this reminded Arnold of what he would be giving her in just a few days.

As she let out another moan, she felt him barely release her lips to whisper "It is hard not telling you."

Having to kill the mood, Helga rolled her eyes and scoffed "You can use your mouth to show me your feelings; just not say them to me. You are such a football head."

"Whatever you say Helga."

As he was about to continue proving her point, they heard a knock on the door.

Arnold quickly turned his head to ask "Yeah?"

"Pizza's here shortman."

Jumping off his girlfriend, Arnold went to open the door, while Helga sat up to straighten her hair.

"Here you go shortman." Phil said, not worrying about asking what they were up to.

"Thanks grandpa."

After closing the door, Arnold took the pizza over to his girlfriend. Just by the way she leaned forward on the bed, he could see how eager she was to eat.

"It's about time football head!" she scoffed, reaching for the box.

Handing it to her, he said "Yeah, I'm really sorry about lunch Helga."

Rolling her eyes at his guilty conscience, she scoffed "If you _really_ felt that bad about it, you'd hand over my gift."

Moving closer as he watched her scarf down the pizza, he wrapped his arm around her and said "I don't think so."

Although he wasn't thrilled about the idea of seeing his cousin, he couldn't wait to give Helga her gift. As anxious as he was for her to see it, he wasn't going to let anything ruin the surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Will It Work?

 _Hallway_

As Gerald watched Arnold grab his books from his locker, he realized his friend had never settled on a location to give Helga her present that week. "So, you decide where to give your lady her gift?"

Arnold shut the door to his locker, just then having thought about it. "I kind of forgot about it."

Gerald glared at his friend, knowing what the two of them had to have been up to after making it back to the boarding house the previous day. "Whatever you say Arnold."

While Gerald was hoping to get the image out of his head, a few of their other classmates were discussing Lila's party at the other end of the hall.

"As I said Nadine, we will need your help with the shopping this afternoon. Come with us to The Corner Store. There we can pick out the decorations and needed necessities for the party." Rhonda explained.

"It sounds just oh too perfect." Lila said happily, listening to Rhonda explain things to their friend.

After reminding her friends of this, the girls made their way towards the classroom. On their way there, Lila couldn't help but overhear...

"So, Arnie's coming tomorrow. I feel for you buddy, I really do." Gerald said, patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah. I'm still trying to figure out how to spend time with Helga without bringing him along. I know she doesn't care about Lila's party, but…"

Before finishing his thoughts, Arnold was interrupted by a sweet voice that came from behind him.

"Arnie?!"

Arnold turned to see his redheaded classmate who had been listening in on the conversation.

"Oh, hey Lila."

"I'm afraid I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying Arnold. If Arnie's coming to visit, I'd love to see him at the party, just ever so much!"

Looking into her pleading eyes, Arnold sighed at the thought of bringing his cousin along. Although he knew it was likely to happen, the chances of it not happening now were even more unlikely. "Okay Lila. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you just ever so much Arnold."

After watching the happy girl walk away, Arnold stood and thought to himself a moment, as Gerald shook his head and said "Mm, mm, mmm! This is definitely not good."

 _Classroom_

Phoebe was sitting in her desk as she glanced over at her friend who was doodling pictures of her beloved in her notebook. As she listened to Helga release a deep sigh, she was reminded of the disappointment Helga felt for the way their week was turning out.

Before Phoebe could say anything encouraging to her friend, she noticed the boys walking into the classroom. Arnold took a seat in front of his girlfriend, not bothering to speak to her before class began.

After noticing this, Phoebe was anxious to ask Gerald what was going on between their friends until they heard…

"Okay class, today we'll finish our exciting Nutrition lecture! Isn't that great?"

"What's so exciting about it? Do we get to eat?" Harold asked, as Helga took a break from her doodling to roll her eyes and say to herself… _What an idiot!_

"Well, not exactly Harold." Mr. Simmons scratched his head, not sure of how to explain _why_ he may find it to be exciting.

Rather than paying attention like she normally would, Phoebe politely tapped Gerald on the shoulder.

The curious boy glanced back to see his girlfriend trying to slip him a note, while their teacher prepared for the lecture.

 _Is everything alright between our friends, Gerald?_

Gerald wasn't happy to be the bearer of bad news. Arnold wasn't likely to get out of bringing Arnie to the party however. What was the point in dodging her question?

 _Lila invited my man's creepy cousin to her party this week. He doesn't know how to break the news to Pataki._

A frown formed on Phoebe's face, knowing Helga wouldn't enjoy hearing about this.

The morning classes soon ended with all the students having had something other than the school on their minds.

What little time would Helga have to spend with Arnold without Arnie? How was Arnold going to tell her there was no hope of it happening? Was there anything their friends could do to comfort them?

Once lunch time came, Arnold turned in his seat to ask his girlfriend "Ready for lunch?"

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed "You mean we actually get to sit together?"

Although Arnold didn't appreciate the sarcasm, he was happy to know she wanted to be with him.

 _Cafeteria_

"Maybe he won't see her? You know how anxious Lila is to spend time with him."

As the boys stood in the lunch line grabbing food for their girlfriends, Arnold tried thinking of how it would be possible to attend the party with both his cousin and his girlfriend, without his cousin bothering his girlfriend.

"I don't know Gerald. Even if he does leave Helga alone, she's still not going to like the idea of being there with him."

"I don't see how that's any worse than living with her sister? Every morning she walks in complaining about how unbearable her family is, but she always manages to pull through." Gerald pointed out.

Whether or not that was true, all it did was make Arnold want to find a way to fix things even more. If Helga's life was already that miserable, he wanted to make her happy whenever he had the chance.

While the girls were sitting at the table, waiting for their boyfriends to arrive, Phoebe took notice of the puzzled look on her friend's face and thought to herself…

 _Perhaps I should tell Helga the news before Arnold arrives?_

Before having the chance to speak up, the boys sat at the table, and Arnold handed Helga his dessert.

"Here you go Helga." he sighed, anxious to get the bad news off his chest.

Helga began shoving spoonful after spoonful into her mouth until finally, she looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What are you looking at?!" she scoffed.

"Just tell her man." Gerald said, knowing it wasn't going to go well, no matter when he decided to do it.

"Tell me what?" she asked, cocking her brow at her boyfriend.

"Helga…"

"Yeah?"

"Lila found out Arnie's coming to town and wants me to invite him to the party."

Helga could handle being at their perky classmate's party with her boyfriend. She could handle seeing his creepy cousin for a few minutes as long as he wasn't constantly hanging over her shoulder. The idea of being around _both_ of them _all night_ however was just too much.

Angrily gripping her spoon, she scowled "Fine! Go! Don't expect to see me there with you headboy!"

"Helga wait!" Arnold yelled, watching her angrily march out of the cafeteria.

Seeing there was no stopping her, Arnold sat back down in his seat, propping his head in his hand, as he began to sigh at the table.

"I assure you Arnold, she's not angry at you." Phoebe said.

"Judging by her actions, I beg to differ." Gerald said wittily.

"Helga wouldn't appreciate me passing along such personal information. However, the idea of something coming between whatever time she has to spend with you is a bit frustrating to her, Arnold." Phoebe explained.

"I know Phoebe. I don't think there's anything I can do at this point though." Arnold shrugged his shoulders.

 _Restroom_

"Oh why am I such an idiot! My love looks for every chance he has to please someone in need. What do I do? Lash out at him for doing one of the things I absolutely adore him for! Why can't I just…"

"Helga?"

"Phoebe! Sheesh!" Helga screeched, turning away from the sink to face her friend who was standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright Helga?"

Staring sadly at her friend, Helga sad "Yeah Pheebs, I'm fine."

"Let me assure you, Arnold is not at all pleased with the way things seem to be set for the week." Phoebe said, hoping to comfort her friend.

"I know Pheebs. Let's go."

 _Classroom_

Helga entered the class just as the bell was ringing. Approaching her seat, she saw Arnold leaning his head in his hand, and watched what appeared to be him drawing in his notebook.

The last three hours were unbearably long, as she sat there waiting for the chance to speak to her beloved.

When the last class ended, Arnold didn't rush to get his things together, knowing his girlfriend was upset with him. While reaching onto the floor for his bag, he saw his girlfriend standing beside him and listened to her say "Since when do you waste time drawing in class?"

"Huh? Oh I was just…" he began, before watching his girlfriend snatch his notebook.

Rather than drawings, Helga looked to see the list of places Arnold had put together to give Helga her gift at.

"What the heck is this for?" she asked, cocking her brow at the sheet of locations.

Quickly snatching it back from her, he replied "Oh umm I was just thinking of some places Arnie might find to be more fun than Lila's party. Maybe he won't bother us."

Cocking her brow at his response, Helga asked "You were going to send the poor sap to FTi?"

Arnold began to blush, not sure of how to keep his cover. "Well I…"

Seeing his friend was stuck and Helga insisted on knowing what Arnold was up to, Gerald butted in to say "How could that guy _not_ enjoy counting the words on the hundreds of documents that building has to offer?"

Rolling her eyes, Helga handed her beloved back his paper and said "Whatever. We going or what?"

 _Hallway_

After everyone had left the classroom, Rhonda stood beside Nadine and Lila in the hallway to say "Alright girls, we can begin shopping for the party!"

"What exactly are we buying?" Nadine asked, not having been given as much information as Lila about the event.

"We'll need decorative notecards, candy...Lila, do you have elaborate dishes for us to use?" Rhonda insisted on knowing.

"Well to be just perfectly honest, no." she said sweetly.

Acting as though it was another tough probably only she was capable of fixing, Rhonda replied "I suppose we'll figure something out."

 _Walk_

Arnold and Helga were walking down the street side by side. The two remained quiet, not able to think of what to say to each other. Helga walked along thinking to herself…

 _I should just apologize for what happened. It's not his fault Little Miss Perfect is still gaga over his creepy cousin._

Helga then turned to see the sad look on her boyfriend's face and said "I'm sorry Arnold. I know it's not your fault your lame cousin is coming...and that Little Miss Perfect still seems to think she has a shot with him. What a couple of buffoons!"

A weak smile formed on his face as he picked up her hand to take in his. Rubbing it with his thumb, he asked "Would you like to go to Slausens for a shake?"

 _The Corner Store_

Watching Rhonda grab the items, knowing she must have already been putting a lot of thought into this, Nadine asked "What games did you pick for us to play?"

As she continued tossing the needed items into the basket, Rhonda replied "Well Nadine, I informed Lila of the best housewarming games to make this another successful party."

Knowing how proud her friend was, Nadine continued to listen.

"Well, seeing as how everyone is well aware of Lila's new home, I've taken it upon myself to create a new game; Old Town Trivia. Everyone will guess facts about Lila's _previous_ location, rather than her current one."

Nadine couldn't help but roll her eyes at Rhonda's boasting, while listening to her go on.

"Next, we'll use the treats we've bought to create a scavenger hunt for everyone to explore Lila's new home."

"It sounds just every so fun!" Lila exclaimed, listening to the description of the night.

"I've decided to take it upon myself to be the tour guide for the night. Once everyone has had a tour of the rooms, we can allow the guests to play Room Memory; hence the decorative note cards." Rhonda explained, feeling proud of herself for the thought she had put into this.

"What about the Housewarming Gift Game you had on the list?" Nadine pointed out.

"Why do you think we're here?" Rhonda asked, watching her friends shrugging her shoulders.

"This is all about putting on a show for the guests. In other words, taking advantage of an opportunity to be creative. We'll buy cups and cards with flowers and hearts to set the perfect theme for the party!" Rhonda insisted.

 _Phoebe's House_

"I couldn't help but notice our friend's leaving in a bit of a rush. Do you suppose everything is alright between them Gerald?" Phoebe asked as she sat doing her homework with her boyfriend.

Gerald knew how badly Arnold wanted the week to be over and done with. He wasn't going to let Helga's frustration stand in the way of his feelings for her.

"As rough as Pataki is, Arnold always manages to bounce back. That boy's got more patience than Eugene does clumsiness." Gerald said wittily, while watching his girlfriend hold back a laugh.

 _Slausens_

"I'll have an extra large triple chocolate shake, two cherries, and don't skimp on the whipped cream!" Helga pointed a finger at Wyat, not noticing the smile her boyfriend was giving her.

"What would you do if they _did_ skimp or worse _forgot_ your whipped cream?" Arnold laughed, seeing his girlfriend turn to glare at him.

"Pttss...no one would DARE do that!" she smirked, seeing his smile eventually fade.

After hearing him let out a deep sigh, she asked "What's with you football head?"

Arnold was beginning to worry about what things would be like when Arnie showed up. Even if by some miracle, Helga managed to tolerate him, he couldn't just force Arnie to stay away from her. It was Lila's party; Arnold couldn't simply kick Arnie out when he was getting too clingy.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the party."

Rolling her eyes at the thought of everything as well as _everyone_ meant to be there, Helga scoffed "Well, unless you plan on telling Ms. Perfect he can't make it, I don't see a way out of this one."

"If my grandpa would just watch him for one night, we could do something together. He won't do it though." Arnold sighed, seeing Helga cock her brow.

"Pttss...can you blame him?"

"I guess not. You don't have to come to the party if you don't want to." Arnold said, reaching across the table for her hand.

"You know, just because you go doesn't mean you have to stay." Helga said, while an evil grin began to form on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think there will be more than enough people at Princess' dumb get together for you to slip out without your lamebrain cousin noticing you left."

Arnold began to rub her hand with his thumb as he looked away a moment to consider this…

 _I guess I could bring Arnie, then leave for a little while with Helga. Can I really trust him to be alone without something bad happening? No one's going to want to watch him for me._

 _Rhonda's House_

"We at last have what we need for the party! Now it's simply a matter of making sure to have everything prepared before the guests arrive. That being said, Lila, we'll be heading straight to your place after school Friday to arrange everything." Rhonda informed her.

"Thank you just ever so much for your help Rhonda!" Lila smiled, happy to know everything was taken care of for the upcoming event.

 _Walk_

The two walked down the street hand in hand to Helga's house, not happy about the upcoming events that week.

"Well, thanks for coming with me." Arnold said softly, knowing he'd be picking up his cousin the next day.

"No problem." Helga sighed, while thinking about having to accompany her parents to pick up Olga.

Arnold really was taking Helga's suggestion to ditch Arnie for a few hours into consideration. The only two people he felt he could trust to watch him however were Gerald and Phoebe. They weren't going to want to do it anymore than his grandpa would.

 _Helga's House_

Making it to her porch, the two looked at each other with eyes that implied one weekend of ruined plans was like a lifetime of being torn apart.

Lacing his fingers with hers, he said "Aside from school, we probably won't be seeing each other until the party now."

"Yeah, guess not." Helga turned away, wishing there was something she could do about it.

She then turned to face him again, asking "Did you want to come inside?"

A warm smile came to his face, as he said "Sure."

Helga led him inside to see Miriam past out at the counter. It never cease to amaze Arnold how different things were when Olga wasn't around. Her family actually got along and acted as if they cared for one another when she was there. If she was away, they all acted as though they couldn't stand the sight of each other.

 _Helga's Room_

Arnold followed Helga upstairs, almost wishing he had her gift with him. As Helga shut the door behind them, she watched Arnold take a seat on her bed with a puzzled look on his face.

"Even Miriam's not that depressing headboy." she scoffed, taking a seat beside him.

Knowing what he must be thinking about, Helga added "When you think about it, you won't have anything to feel guilty about if you do happen to ditch your pathetic excuse for a relative at the party."

"Why not?"

"Think about it football head. That list you showed me earlier was a list of places you already planned to dump him at."

Arnold began to rub his neck, knowing he might as well come clean. Everything else about the week seemed to be getting ruined one way or another. "Actually, that's not what the list was for."

Cocking her brow at him, she asked "What the heck was it for then?"

Taking her hand in his, he said "I was trying to decide on a place to give you your gift at. I don't know if it really matters now that such a mess has been made out of this week."

Helga smiled weakly at the idea of him wanting so badly for their week to work out so perfectly. After letting out a deep sigh, she took Phoebe's words into consideration and said "Relax football head. Once your idiot relative is gone, we'll have plenty of time to spend together."

Arnold looked into what he could still tell to be a set of disappointed eyes. Placing a hand on her face, he said "It can't come soon enough."

Helga let out a heavy swoon. Each and every time she heard such sweet words come from her beloved was like music to her ears. Being reminded of how much he cared for her was something she wasn't sure she would ever be able to get used to.

Pulling her face closer to his, he asked "Where would _you_ like me to give it to you?"

"Right here, right now. Doi!" she scoffed, watching him roll his eyes at her witty remark.

"Whatever you say Helga." he sighed, pressing their lips firmly together. As he wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her closer, the memory of his dream about visiting his cousin a few years ago came to him.

Although he hadn't felt he was too fond of Helga at the time, the idea of her and Arnie being together in the dream was disturbing.

Now, here he was in a relationship with her, having to deal with the idea of someone either hoping to win her over (which was highly unlikely) or driving her away with their unbearable behavior (which was possible).

If their plan to escape from the party didn't work, they wouldn't be spending much time together the next couple days, without Arnie attached to their backs. As annoying as Olga was, she was still avoidable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Where Are They?

 _Dream_

 _Bus Station_

 _Arnie: Snort_

 _Helga: Would you get the heck away from me?!_

 _Arnie: Wanna see my lint collection?_

 _Helga: No, I do not want to see your stupid lint!_

 _Arnie: Snort. Will you go out with me?_

 _Helga: Hey! Who said you could touch me?_

 _Arnie: Snort. I want us to spend every waking minute together..._

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

Arnold shot up from his bed, having been interrupted from his disturbing dream by his loud alarm clock. Not only had he been dreading seeing his cousin, but now he couldn't help but wonder if his dream meant anything.

After getting dressed and ready, he headed downstairs for breakfast. As he entered the kitchen to see Phil with a stack of pancakes, he listened to him say "Hey there shortman!"

"Hey grandpa." Arnold sighed.

"Ooohh what's the problem?" Phil asked, seeing Arnold ignore the food that had been laid out for him.

"Well Arnie's coming today…"

"Yeah, don't remind me." Phil butted in.

"I was thinking I could take him to Lila's housewarming party tomorrow, then maybe sneak away with Helga without him knowing."

"That's an evil trick to play on your friends."

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked, feeling if anything, Arnie was the one who would be hurt.

"Would YOU want to be left to take care of that freak?!"

Arnold rolled his eyes, having already been responsible for Arnie every time he came to visit.

"See you later grandpa."

"See ya shortman!"

 _Helga's House_

"Criminy Miriam! Can't you find another place to pass out?" Helga scowled, pushing her mother out of the way of the counter, as she sat down with her cereal.

Rather than eating it, Helga stirred it over and over as she propped her head in her hand, thinking to herself…

 _Just ten more hours before Ms. Mary Sunshine returns. Oh brother!_

Sighing at her bowl, Helga heard another member of her family stomping into the kitchen. "For crying out loud Miriam! Did ya drink all the coffee again?!"

Not being in the mood to deal with her family's usual rantings, Helga tossed aside her untouched cereal and headed for the door.

Before she could make it there, Bob scowled "Hold it there little missy!"

"What Bob?!" Helga scowled, clenching her fists.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bob pointed a finger at his irritated daughter.

"School dad! Ever heard of it?" Helga scoffed.

"Fine. Go learn. Don't forget about your sister this afternoon!" Bob warned her, taking his attention away from his hungover wife.

Rolling her eyes at the reminder, Helga headed out the door early, anxious to once again have the day over and done with.

 _Walk_

Helga began an early walk to school, not caring to take the bus. If it meant getting away from her family sooner, she was willing to put in the extra effort walking.

Staring sadly at the ground, she thought to herself…

 _I guess I shouldn't be complaining. My family may neglect me, but it's better than having to babysit a loser like Arnold's lame cousin. Oh Arnold, why must the world insist on looking for ways to come between us? I have you in my grasp, and now here I am constantly tortured by…_

THUMP!

After bumping heads with a familiar face, Helga looked up to see her boyfriend on the ground in front of her.

"Arnold!"

"Sorry Helga." the blonde boy said, as he held out a hand to help his girlfriend to her feet.

"What were _you_ in such a hurry to get away from? Your cousin's not here yet is he?" Helga scoffed.

Arnold began to think about his dream, not sure if he should mention it to Helga. Talking about it with someone may feel good, but how repulsed would she be by it?

"Uhh nothing. I just wanted to get to school." he said, taking her hand in his.

Helga cocked her brow suspiciously, not understanding his anxiousness. "Whatever."

Walking hand in hand down the street, Helga took notice of the troubled look on her boyfriend's face and said "Your cousin's not here yet football head. Save that look for after school."

Turning his face towards hers, Arnold smiled weakly and asked "Would you like to come with me to pick up Arnie?"

Helga cocked her brow yet again, not knowing what would make him ask such a thing.

Arnold knew she would find it to be a ridiculous question. His dream made it seem as though the two of them had disappeared however. If Helga joined him to pick up Arnie, he wouldn't have to worry about losing the two of them.

"I'd rather have a root canal." she scoffed.

Arnold began to rub her hand with his thumb, not able to blame her for the harsh remark. All he could do was hope this was just another crazy nightmare.

 _P.S. 118_

 _Classroom_

Not having said much to each other after Helga turned down Arnold's offer to join him at the bus station, the two entered the classroom together to hear…

"Hey Arnold! Why weren't you on the bus this morning, man?"

Arnold turned to his best friend and said "Oh sorry Gerald. Helga and I kind of left for school in a hurry."

Gerald understood Helga's need for doing that. It wasn't unusual to hear about the constant drama that took place in the Pataki household. Arnold didn't have a reason to leave early however.

"What for? Last time I checked, she made it here without a chaperone." Gerald said wittily, watching his best friend roll his eyes.

Arnold glanced back to see his girlfriend already doodling in her notebook, with her head propped in her hand, sighing about any moral dilemmas that maybe going through her mind.

"I'll tell you later." he said softly, assuming Helga was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to care.

"Whatever you say Arnold."

 _A few Hours later_

Lunch at last came and Gerald was anxious to hear Arnold's excuse for skipping the bus that morning.

Before he could mention it, Gerald watched Arnold turn in his seat to ask Helga "Are you ready for lunch?"

As she was about to give her boyfriend her answer, a small voice butted in. "If it's alright Arnold, I would appreciate it if Helga and I could eat alone today."

After listening to Phoebe's request, Arnold placed a hand on Helga's and said "Okay. I need to talk to Gerald anyway."

While the class was stepping out into the hallways, Rhonda turned to hear Lila say "I'm looking ever so forward to the party Rhonda! Especially now that Arnie will be there!"

Rhonda's eyes widened at the thought of Arnold's hillbilly cousin attending and ruining her thoroughly planned event.

"Excuse me? Did you just say Arnie will be attending the party?"

"Why yes. It's going to be oh so perfect!" Lila said happily, walking past her stylish yet irritated classmate.

 _Cafeteria_

"I gather you're not looking forward to seeing your sister?" Phoebe asked, sitting at a table with her best friend.

Passing a look that implied she could not have been asked a more stupid question, Helga scoffed "Pttss...are you kidding?! The only thing worse about today is football head's idiot cousin arriving."

"Don't worry Helga, Gerald and I will keep an eye on him as you requested."

 _*Previous Afternoon*_

 _Helga's Bedroom_

As she sat there, being held in the arms of the boy of her dreams, Helga thought to herself…

 _I can't let some idiot hillboy whose IQ is as low as his head is big ruin my time with Arnold. I've got to find someone to watch the freak!_

With his arm around her waist and her face pressed tightly against his, Arnold held Helga close thinking to himself…

 _If I ask someone to watch him, it'll just ruin their night. How is that any more fair than letting him ruin my night?_

When both their minds were back on each other, Arnold barely released her lips, resting his nose against hers. A comforting sigh released from him that couldn't help but make Helga swoon as she hug him tight.

"I should get going." he said regretfully.

"Alright football head." Helga said, stepping out of her boyfriend's lap.

As she walked him down the stairs and to the door, Arnold saw Miriam hadn't budged from her spot. "Has she gotten enough sleep recently?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Pttss...there's no catnap big enough to cure her problem."

As he reached for the door, he turned to say to Helga with his sweet half lidded eyes "Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

After watching him leave, Helga ran upstairs to her room. Once she fell onto her bed, she pulled out her locket that was safely tucked away in her shirt and said to her beloved's picture…

 _Arnold my love! How could I risk allowing anything to come between us? Your special plans thrashed by our least tolerable acquaintances. Alas my love! I shan't waste another minute! I will right this injustice!_

RING RING RING…

"Hello?"

"Pheebs. It's Helga."

"Hello Helga, how are you?"

"Fine. I need a favor."

 _Cafeteria_

"Mm, mm, mmm! Sounds like quite a dream man." Gerald shook his head, having listened to his best friend's description of Helga being bothered by his creepy cousin.

"Do you think it means anything?" Arnold asked worriedly.

"Beats me. Even if it does, something tells me there's only a certain amount of snorts your lady will take before introducing your cousin to Ol' Betsy." Gerald said wittily.

Arnold looked back and forth from his best friend to his girlfriend. He wanted more than anything to have the night to spend with her. He didn't feel right asking Gerald to watch his cousin however.

After letting out a deep sigh, he turned to his best friend and said "Hey Gerald…"

"You want me to watch you cousin at the party." Gerald said in a monotone voice as Arnold's eyes widened in surprise.

"Uhhh yeah, how did you know?"

"Pataki's always one step ahead of you man; be it unbearable families or unfair requests."

Rolling his eyes at the remark, Arnold sighed and said "Whatever you say Gerald."

 _Classroom_

Arnold walked into the classroom to see Helga already sitting in her seat. As he was about to approach his desk he heard…

"Arnold, may I have a word with you?"

He then turned to see Rhonda standing with a frustrated look, as if someone had just ruined her plans for something.

 _Hallway_

"What is it Rhonda?"

"Lila has informed me your dull cousin will be attending the party tomorrow." Rhonda smirked.

Not wanting to reveal his plan to sneak away, Arnold replied "Uhh yeah. Sorry about that. My grandpa won't let me leave him at home."

"Well let me assure you I have put quite a bit of thought into this party. Therefore, I expect him to be on his best behavior!" Rhonda pointed a finger, hoping to make herself clear.

Arnold's eyes widened at the somewhat serious warning. Although Gerald and Phoebe could watch Arnie, they couldn't change his behavior.

"Uhh okay Rhonda."

 _Classroom_

Helga watched her boyfriend enter the room with a somber facial expression. After taking his seat in front of Helga, he listened to her say "What was Princess doing? Writing you a fashion ticket?"

"She was actually warning me to make Arnie behave at the party tomorrow."

Helga did her best to hold back her laugh. "Pttss...joke's on her! After we slip away, she'll be the one getting snorted at all night."

"Yeah I guess so." Arnold sighed, feeling guilty about the idea of leaving his friends alone to watch his relative.

When three o clock finally came, Arnold turned in his seat and said to his girlfriend "Well, I guess this it it."

Standing from her seat, Helga scoffed "Yep. While you're getting reacquainted with your worse half, I'll once again be being compared to The Golden Child."

Arnold took his girlfriend's hand in his, as he replied "It won't be so bad."

Cocking her brow at his optimistic assumption, Helga asked "How do you figure?"

Giving her his half lidded eyes and signature smile as he began to rub her hand with his thumb, Arnold replied "I get to give you your gift tomorrow."

Helga let out a heave swoon, loving more and more how happy the idea of being with her made Arnold.

Having that special moment to look forward to was enough to give Arnold hope for their chance at a happy weekend.

 _The Boarding House_

Arnold made it home around 3:30, knowing he would need to leave in an hour to pick up his cousin at the bus station…

 _Guess I'll go inside and enjoy what little time I have left before he gets here._

After watching the sea of animals pour past him, Arnold walked inside to hear "That you shortman?"

He followed the voice into the kitchen to see Phil reading his paper at the table.

"Hey grandpa."

"Hey there shortman! How was school?"

"Okay I guess." Arnold sighed, not looking forward to seeing Arnie.

"Don't forget about your weirdo cousin! What time's he supposed to be gettin' here anyhow?" Phil asked.

"I'm going to go get him in an hour."

"Hmm alright then. If you plan on taking something to eat, I'd put it in a ziplock bag. You know how much that kid likes to read the ingredients."

"Uhh right grandpa."

 _Helga's House_

"Put some hustle in it Miriam! We can't be late picking her up!" Bob scowled, waiting for his wife to get her things together.

"I'm doing the best I can B!" Miriam insisted, grabbing her purse from the counter.

Helga leaned against the front door with her arms crossed, anxious to leave and return.

Once the tired mother had her things together, Bob said "Alright! Next stop, Hillwood Bus Station!"

 _Oh brother!_ Helga sighed to herself, knowing she would once again be going back to being neglected.

 _Walk_

Arnold was walking down the street on his way to the bus station when he heard…

"OW! I'm Okay!"

He looked over to see Eugene had ridden his bike into a pothole and flown across the street. Immediately after seeing his clumsy classmate laying on the ground, covered with dirt and scratches, Arnold ran over to ask "Are you okay Eugene?!"

"Oh I'm fine Arnold. Don't worry, it happens all the time."

Although Arnold was well aware of that, he still felt the need to help his friend who now appeared to be limping. "Why don't you let me hold your bike? You just try to walk slowly until we make it to your house."

"Gee thanks Arnold. You're a pal!" Eugene smiled, despite having to limp home.

 _The Bus Station_

Helga had never enjoyed picking Olga up from her vacations and this time was no exception. While her parents waited eagerly for her sister's arrival, Helga sat in a chair with her head propped in her hand against the arm rest. Closing her eyes while waiting to get out of there, she said to herself…

 _Stupid Olga and her stupid trip! Why can't she just stay the heck away for good? Why can't she just…_

No one bothered to notice Helga drifting off to sleep from all the 'excitement.' When Olga's bus finally arrived, Bob and Miriam ran over to give their oldest daughter a tremendous hug.

"Oh mommy! Daddy! I'm so happy to be home!" Olga screeched, standing between them.

"Glad to have you back Olga. Let's get something to eat." Bob insisted, grabbing her bags for her.

 _Eugene's House_

"Thanks again for walking me home Arnold! You didn't have to do that." Eugene said, walking up his porch steps.

"It was no problem. I'll park your bike in the garage."

 _The Bus Station_

Half an hour after Helga's family left without noticing they had left her behind, the sleepy girl's eyes began to flicker as she sensed something (or someone) in front of her.

"AHHH!" Helga screamed, as she anxiously lifted her head seeing her boyfriend's creepy cousin standing less than an inch away from her.

"Snort. Hey Helga."

"Criminy! What are _you_ doing here?! Shouldn't you be with football head?"

"Snort. Arnold's late by thirty three minutes. I counted." Arnie said, looking down at his watch.

Helga smacked her face in disbelief she wound up stuck with Arnie, yet not surprised her family had left without her.

As she began marching away, Arnie asked "Snort. Where are you going?"

"Away from you! Doi!"

Rather than responding, Arnie continued to follow her, not caring what Arnold would think when he saw Arnie wasn't there waiting for him.

 _Pataki Car_

"And my friends and I all took wonderful dance lessons together that were given to us by a sweet man we met on the beach!" Olga went on, explaining how much fun she and her friends had on their trip together.

"That's wonderful sweetie!" Miriam said excitedly.

After finishing her story, Olga expected to see her younger sister sitting beside her as she turned to ask "So Helga, tell me what you've been up to? Helga? Daddy, where's Helga?" Olga asked worriedly.

Cocking his brow as he noticed the empty seat through the rearview mirror, he said "Where the heck's the girl Miriam?"

"That's funny. She was with us when we left to get Olga?" Miriam replied, wondering what could have happened to her.

"Oh no! Helga's missing?! Oh this is just terr-terrible!" Olga cried, throwing her face into her hands, as her mascara began dripping down her face.

"Oh for crying out loud! Now we gotta drive _all the way_ back to the stinkin' bus station!" Bob scowled, turning the car around.

 _The Bus Station_

Arnold stood at the stop Arnie's bus was meant to arrive at. Although Arnold knew he had shown up late, he expected Arnie to still be there waiting for him. After not seeing him, Arnold began walking around, searching the area, as he called out "Arnie? Arnie? Ar...Olga?!"

 _The Walk_

Helga was walking irritably down the street. Her family left her behind, she had a party she wasn't looking forward to the next day. To top it off, she was being followed by her boyfriend's lunatic cousin who hadn't moved more than three inches away from her since they left the bus station.

"Snort. I found some lint on the bus. Do you want to touch it?"

Clenching her fists mercilessly, Helga scowled "Look paste for brains! Unless you want to start snorting lint, I suggest you stop following me!"

After making her threat which in no way seemed antagonizing to the simple country boy, Helga began marching away. As she began to turn away, she listened to him ask "Snort. Why didn't you call me?"

 _The Bus Station_

"Helga's missing?!" Arnold asked worriedly after listening to Olga's story.

"I'm afraid so." Olga sniffled.

After taking this into consideration, Arnold thought to himself…

 _Helga's missing and Arnie's not here. I was late getting here and Helga's family left without her. Could Arnie have found Helga and driven her away?_

"What's with this kid? Have you seen her or not?!" Bob asked, seeing the constant stare on Arnold's face.

Snapping out of his daze, Arnold said "Uhhh I'm sorry Mr. Pataki."

 _The Walk_

"Why would I call a loser like you?' Helga scoffed with her hands on her hips.

"Snort. I saw you chewing purple gum." Arnie reminded her, thinking back to the week he and Lila had gone out.

"So what?!" Helga scowled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Snort. I like gum too. Plain flavored gum."

Rolling her eyes at the remark, Helga began to continue her walk towards her house. A thought soon popped into her head however…

 _I can't lead this loser back to my house! He'll know where to find me every time he visits after this!_

 _The Boarding House_

Nearly tripping over the stream of animals after opening the front door, Arnold raced inside to find his grandpa in the kitchen.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey there shortman!"

"Grandpa! Arnie and Helga are missing!" Arnold said worriedly.

"Ho boy! Talk about luck!" Phil exclaimed.

"Grandpa…"

"Now now calm down. I'm sure they haven't gone far." Phil insisted.

 _Slausens_

Helga sat at the counter feeling lower than ever. If she went home, her stalker would forever know where she lived. Then again, it wasn't like anyone at home cared she was missing. After all, they didn't even notice they left without her.

As she sat at the counter, slowly sipping her extra large triple chocolate shake, she did her best to ignore the heavy breathing to the side of her.

"Snort. Can I have a sip?"

Smacking her face with her hand, she shook her head and mumbled to herself "I'm surrounded."

 _Arnold's Room_

RING RING RING…

"Hello?"

"Phoebe? It's Arnold."

"Hello Arnold. Is everything alright?"

"Actually, I was calling to ask if you've seen Helga?"

"No? Isn't she picking up her sister?"

"They left her behind at the bus station and now no one knows where she is."

"Oh goodness!"

 _The Walk_

Helga moped down the street knowing who was following closely behind her. Staring at the sidewalk with her arms swinging at her sides, she thought to herself…

 _I guess I could go to Arnold's. Get this freak back where he belongs._

 _The Park_

After having no luck hearing from his girlfriend by contacting her best friend, Arnold decided to go search for her himself. He circled the park again and again thinking to himself…

 _What if Arnie makes Helga never want to see me again? She can barely stand listening to Rhonda go on about her fashion tips. How long can she deal with Arnie's annoying traits?_

 _Boarding House_

"Snort. I know this place." Arnie said in a monotone voice as Helga rolled her eyes and scoffed "Pttss...ya think?"

After watching Arnie approach the front door, Helga raced around the corner to the fire escape. Spying at him from around the corner, shocked he had been smart enough to dodge the animals pouring out the front door, Helga thought to herself…

 _The loser's taken care of, but I don't want to deal with Olga. Maybe I could hang out in Arnold's room for awhile._

Helga climbed the fire escape to enter her beloved's bedroom. There she climbed onto his soft bed, anxious to finish the nap she had been interrupted from at the bus station.

 _One Hour Later_

 _Boarding House_

After not finding his girlfriend or his cousin, Arnold sadly made his way back to the boarding house. Entering the kitchen to see his grandpa eating a roast beef sandwich, he listened to him ask "Any luck shortman?"

"No grandpa. I didn't see Helga or Arnie."

"You're lucky! Your weirdo cousin's been here for an hour."

Arnold's eyes lit at the sound of this. Although it didn't explain where Helga was, it sounded as though he didn't need to worry about Arnie interfering with their relationship.

"I sent him upstairs when he kept trying to count the words in my newspaper." Phil said, seeing Arnold head for his room.

"Thanks grandpa."

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold entered the room expecting to see his cousin looking at lint, chewing gum or counting the words on any of the books that happened to be laying around his bedroom.

When Arnold opened the door, he did see his cousin, but not doing any of the above…

"What's going on?!"

Not caring that they were asleep, Arnold gasped at the sight of Arnie laying in bed with his arm wrapped around Helga.

"Arnie what are you doing?" Arnold asked, walking towards his bed as his cousin began to sit up.

"Snort. Helga loves me." Arnie replied, seeing Arnold's eyes widen.

Arnold began to shake his girlfriend who had fallen into a deep sleep. "Helga? Helga wake up!"

"Okay Okay, I'm getting...AHH!" Helga screamed, having been awoken to the sight of her boyfriend's creepy cousin for the second time that afternoon.

"Are you okay Helga?" Arnold asked, unsure of how or why she was there.

"No, I'm not okay! Your idiot cousin has been following me around like a lost puppy all freakin' afternoon!" She scowled.

Letting out a deep sigh, Arnold turned to his cousin and said "Arnie, could you give us some privacy please?"

"Snort. Okay. See you later Helga." Arnie turned to leave as Helga rolled her eyes and scoffed "Pttss...yeah I don't think so."

After shutting the door behind his cousin, Arnold took a seat on the bed beside his girlfriend and asked "What happened? How did you and Arnie end up leaving the bus station together?"

Rolling her eyes at his inability to consider her family's lack of concern for her, Helga scoffed "I fell asleep waiting for Olga at the bus station only to wake up with Sir Snorts A Lot in my face. As usual, my family didn't care (let alone notice) I wasn't leaving with them."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Arnold said "Your family was there looking for you when I showed up late to pick up Arnie."

"Oh how generous of them to notice me half an hour after they left." Helga scoffed, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's attempt to comfort her.

"They were worried about you, and I know they still are." he said softly, placing a hand on her face. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, he watched her eyes fall half lidded. The way her family neglected her was hurtful. The sweet gestures Arnold made to show her she was worth being noticed always made up for it however.

Resting his nose against hers, he said "Not quite as worried as I was though."

Helga let out a swoon as she felt him pull her lips to meet his own. Chills began to flow through her as she felt him slowly sucking her lips. She didn't care about their classmate's (said to be) popular party, or the surprise that was planned for her. Just being held in the arms of the only person she had ever felt welcomed by was enough for her any day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Special Spot

It was finally Friday; the day that had brought mixed feelings for the kids about everything that may or may not be taking place during it. How was it going to turn out?

 _P.S. 118_

 _Hallway_

"Thanks again for agreeing to watch Arnie tonight. I know it won't be fun." Arnold said to Gerald, receiving a glare from his friend.

"No kidding. So, you ever decide where to give your lady her wedding gift?" Gerald asked, walking towards class with Arnold.

Arnold then realized so much had occurred that week, he hadn't taken the time to decide on a location.

"Umm I guess not. Helga doesn't seem to care where I give it to her. She just wants it as soon as possible."

"And that surprises you?" Gerald said wittily, seeing Arnold roll his eyes.

 _Classroom_

"Arnold tells me you weren't at the bus station when your family picked up your sister?" Phoebe couldn't help but bring up, as the two sat waiting for class to start.

Rolling her eyes at the topic, Helga scoffed "Is it _really_ that hard to figure out what happened Pheebs?"

Even if Arnie hadn't been there to bother Helga, Phoebe knew Helga's family didn't pay her enough attention to warn her when they were leaving.

"I suppose not."

Before Phoebe could ask her friend if she was alright, the two noticed their boyfriends entering the classroom.

Arnold took his seat in front of Helga, wishing he could give her her gift then and there. As he turned in his seat to face her, Arnold said "I'm still trying to think of a place for us to go tonight."

Helga rolled her eyes with her head in her hand as she smirked "How about the bus station? Nothing like using past locations to celebrate the meaning behind your relationship."

Rubbing the hand that still laid on her desk, Arnold took notice of the sad look in his girlfriend's eyes. She may have known how much he cared for her now, but at times it didn't seem enough to fill the hole in her heart that was left by the constant neglection she experienced at home.

"Good morning class! Ready for another special day?!" Mr. Simmons said. Arnold took that as his que to turn around in his seat, leaving his girlfriend alone with her depressing thoughts.

 _A Few Hours Later_

When the bell for lunch came, Arnold turned in his seat to ask his girlfriend to lunch.

"I'll catch up with you football head." Helga replied, not ready to move just yet.

Shrugging his shoulders at the response, Arnold rose from his seat to leave the room with Gerald.

As Helga remained in her seat, she turned her head to hear her best friend say "Was there anything atypical about your incident picking up your sister last night?"

Awful as Phoebe felt putting it that way, she knew Helga could normally handle something such as that happening with her family. It wasn't unusual to be treated less or even forgotten by them.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Helga's House_

"I'm really sorry about Arnie Helga. We won't stick around at the party after we take him to it." Arnold reminded her, standing at Helga's front porch.

"Don't worry about it football head." she sighed. Although she hadn't enjoyed being followed around by his lame cousin or appreciated the fact her family left without her, she wasn't going to allow Arnold to take the blame for any of it.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night." he said, giving her what started as a short but sweet kiss. As he held her face in his hands, the thought of his cousin laying in bed with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend brought yet another disturbing image to his mind. However this one wasn't a dream. It actually happened.

Thinking he was finished, Helga began to pull away, only to be jerked back towards her boyfriend's lips. Arnold forcefully pressed his face against hers, wondering what could have happened if she had woken up before he found her with Arnie. How mad would she have been at him? What would Arnie have tried to do?

After pushing the thoughts away from his mind, he let go of his girlfriend and watched the wide eyed facial expression she was carrying.

"Uhh sorry. I just missed you today I guess." Arnold blushed, not wanting to reveal his thoughts.

"That's okay. See you tomorrow." Helga said softly, as she turned to go inside.

Entering the house, she saw her mother on the phone with the police, anxious to figure out where her daughter was.

As Bob was headed for the door, on his way to find his daughter, the family turned to see Helga standing in the doorway.

"Helga?! Where were you? We were worried sick about you girl!" Bob exclaimed, as a surprised look came to her face.

The last thing she would have expected would have been for her family to care she was missing.

 _Classroom_

As she listened to her best friend finish her story, Phoebe continued to notice the somber look on Helga's face and asked "Is it not a good thing they implied their neglectful behavior towards you is in no way intentional?"

Rolling her eyes at the remark, Helga sighed "If that's _really_ how they feel, why does it take something as severe as the thought of me dropping off the face of the earth for them to show it? I mean criminy! All Olga has to do is show her stupid sun shining face for them to act like the cure to cancer has just been unleashed!"

"Not all families connect in the same way Helga. While it's true your parents are capable of trying harder to show you the emotional support you've always deserved, they've proven your worth to them."

Helga rolled her eyes at her friend's explanation until she listened to Phoebe add…

"Also, consider this. While Olga may succeed at a substantial amount of activities, she has shown herself to be nowhere near as emotionally stable as you."

Cocking her brow, Helga turned to face her friend and asked "What's that in English?"

"Well, think of all the dramatic outbursts your sister has had when a tough time occurs. She's unable to handle the idea of anything negative occurring in her life."

"Pttss...ya got that right!"

Nodding her head at her friend's willingness to agree, Phoebe added "Which is precisely why, your parents trust you to look after yourself."

Helga didn't completely agree with her friend's assumption. Even if they knew she was capable of handling herself, that didn't explain why they weren't capable of showing her a bit of attention from time to time. Be that as it may, she simply sighed and said "Thanks Pheebs."

 _Cafeteria_

"So none of those places from your list screams proposal?" Gerald asked, as he watched Arnold ignore his lunch, trying to come up with a plan.

Letting out a deep sigh, Arnold leaned his head against his hand and said "No."

"Just give it to her after school. Like you said, all she cares about is getting her hands on it." Gerald reminded him.

"I want it to be special though."

"Everything's got to be perfect with you doesn't it?" Gerald shook his head, knowing his friend always had to make a big deal out of everything.

 _Another Table_

"I'm certain I can't wait for tonight Rhonda! It's going to be oh so perfect!" Lila exclaimed.

Not happy about the idea of Arnold's cousin attending the party, Rhonda stood from the table with her tray and said "Yes well, everything better go according to plan!"

Walking across the room with her tray, Rhonda couldn't help but overhear…

"Pataki doesn't even like jewelry. I don't know what makes you think you have to figure out a special place to give it to her on top of that?"

"Gerald, I found it where we uhh...you know."

"Don't remind me." Gerald interrupted his blushing friend.

 _Classroom_

The kids made it back to class to find Helga and Phoebe still sitting in their seats. Arnold anxiously sat down, as he asked "Why didn't you come to lunch?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Helga said "Guess I just wasn't that hungry."

Arnold looked over in Phoebe's direction, knowing there had to be something Helga wasn't telling him. Seeing as how there was still a few minutes before class started again, Arnold asked "Phoebe, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Why certainly Arnold."

 _Hallway_

"Helga's seemed upset all morning. Did something happen?" Arnold felt the need to ask.

"I'm afraid she may be experiencing a few mixed feelings from what occurred with her family yesterday."

Arnold then turned to face the door with a worried look on his face. Helga hadn't mentioned anything to him about this.

"Did they not tell her they were looking for her?"

"I'm afraid that's what she's feeling conflicted over. While Helga knows deep down her family cares for her, it doesn't always make up for (let alone excuse) the lack of effort they put into showing it." Phoebe explained, while watching a sad look form on Arnold's face.

"Thanks Phoebe."

 _Classroom_

"What do ya reckon Lila's party will be like Sid?" Stinky asked, anxious to find out.

"I don't know. I heard her talking to Rhonda about the games they have planned for us to play."

As Nadine listened to the talk about the party, she turned to Rhonda and said "Everyone sure is excited about tonight Rhonda!"

Sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed, Rhonda turned her nose up and said "Yes well, after a week of planning and preparing for what I hoped to be another successful party, there is going to be a huge asterisk on the guest list!"

"What are you talking about?" Nadine asked.

"Arnold's creepy cousin will be joining us. I can't even fathom the disaster this is likely to turn into."

Although no one cared for Arnie, Nadine felt Rhonda was getting ahead of herself with the worrying.

Classes at last ended and everyone had something on their mind pertaining to that evening. Rhonda was worried about her perfect party plans being ruined while Lila was simply overjoyed to be having the party (and seeing Arnie once again).

Gerald and Phoebe were not looking forward to spending the evening watching their friend's cousin, while the rest of the class was anxious to find what activities awaited them at the party.

Helga was trying to take Phoebe's words into consideration about the reason behind her family's behavior, which brought more to Arnold's mind than just the location for his date with her.

 _Hallway_

"Okay Lila, we have the needed supplies. Nadine and I will follow you home to get ready for the party." Rhonda informed her.

"It sounds oh too perfect!"

While the girls were exiting the building, Arnold was grabbing his needed books from his locker. "So, what time are you and Pataki stopping by the party?" Gerald asked.

"Uhh I'll bring Arnie by at six. I don't think Helga wants to walk over there with us." Arnold sighed, thinking about the rough day she was having.

"Can you blame her?"

Rolling his eyes at the remark, Arnold said "I should get going. My grandpa wasn't too happy I didn't bring him to school with me this time."

"Could your parents not watch him?"

"Eduardo invited them to see the new rain forest exhibit. They've already seen it, so they may have just been using it as an excuse not to watch him." Arnold sighed, watching his friend shake his head.

"Mm, mm, mmm."

 _The Boarding House_

Arnold opened the door to watch the line of pets pour past him. Rather than hearing his grandpa call out his name as he expected, he heard "Citric acid, sodium benzoate, calcium propionate…"

"Oh hey Arnie." Arnold said, entering the kitchen to see him reading the ingredients on their food packages.

"Snort. Hey."

"Are you ready for the party tonight?"

"Snort. Is Helga going?"

Rolling his eyes, Arnold replied "Yeah, she'll be there."

"Snort. Okay."

 _Arnold's Room_

After entering his room, Arnold went to grab the box he had kept his parents' things in over the years. There he pulled out Helga's necklace he had placed in there for safe keeping. Looking at it, he thought to himself…

 _Maybe Gerald's right; I should just give it to her._

As he held it in his hand, trying to make up his mind, he heard a knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

"Hey there shortman."

"Oh, hey grandpa."

"Weather's supposed to be bad tonight. I'd suggest taking that umbrella of yours if you still plan on going out." Phil warned him.

"Okay. Thanks grandpa."

Arnold tucked the necklace into his pocket as Phil was turning to head out the door. He then saw Arnie standing in the doorway, as he bluntly snorted "I'm ready."

Phil slipped past the eccentric kid, muttering to himself "That kid creeps me out."

"Okay Arnie, let's go." Arnold said, grabbing his yellow umbrella.

 _Lila's House_

"What are we doing first Rhonda? Playing the games, eating, showing everyone around the house?" Nadine asked, knowing her friend already had the evening planned out.

"Now that we have the food laid out, we can prepare for the first game we'll be playing. Lila, these are the questions everyone will be asked when playing Old Town Trivia." Rhonda explained, handing the sweet girl the needed information for the game.

 _20 minutes later_

"Whilikers! This sure is a mighty fine house Ms. Lila!" Stinky said, looking around at the brightly painted rooms, decorated with candles and vases.

"Thank you just ever so much Stinky!"

Rhonda was getting ready to inform the group of how the night would be going when she saw the last two people walking through the door.

"Hey Rhonda." Arnold greeted her, with his eccentric cousin following behind him.

Disgusted by the sight of the plain boy, Rhonda said "Uhhh just have a seat over there."

Arnold directed Arnie to the couch Rhonda was pointing at, before going over to find Gerald. "Have a seat here Arnie. I'll be right back."

"Snort. Okay."

Not planning on returning anytime soon, Arnold spotted his friend over by the snack table.

"Hey Gerald."

"Hey man, you decide to stay?" Gerald asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uhh no. Have you seen Helga?" Arnold asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's in the kitchen. I don't think she was too thrilled about the idea of playing housewarming games for with your x-crush." Gerald said wittily, while seeing his friend roll his eyes at the remark.

"Gerald…"

 _Lila's Kitchen_

"Are you doing any better this evening Helga?" Phoebe asked, watching her friend hold an untouched soda in her hand.

"I guess." she sighed, wondering when Arnold was going to show up.

"Just remember Helga, your family loves you despite the poor effort they put into showing it."

As Helga was about to thank her encouraging friend, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Arnold asked, seeing his girlfriend turn to face him.

"Sure football head."

 _Lila's Living Room_

"Everyone, gather around! I have put together a list of questions for our friend to ask about her lovely home life. Whoever answers the most correctly wins the game." Rhonda explained, seeing the annoyed look on her friends' faces.

"Awww why do we have to take a dumb test! Why can't we just eat?" Harold whined.

"It's _not_ a test Harold. Okay Lila, you may start your questions."

Staring at the order of questions her classmate had given her, Lila first asked "What town did I move here from?"

"Uhhhhh…." Sid went on, not having a clue to what the answer may be.

"It was just ever so Pleasant!" Lila exclaimed, hoping the clue would work.

"I believe the answer may be Pleasantville." Phoebe replied, having caught on quickly.

"Is that why she's always acting so polite?" Sid turned to ask Stinky, never having heard of the place.

"I reckon so."

While listening to Lila ask their friends questions about her, Rhonda couldn't help but notice Arnie sitting quietly on the couch, staring at something in his hands.

Not finding the game to be so important anymore, she walked over in his direction to ask "What may I ask is that?"

Giving her a blank stare, Arnie snorted "It's for Helga."

Rhonda's mind then flashed back to the conversation she had overheard Arnold and Gerald having in the cafeteria earlier that day. Seeing Arnie with the necklace in his head, she realized it must have been what Arnold was planning on giving Helga.

Still being as upset as she was repulsed Arnie was attending her party, an idea for revenge then popped into her head.

 _Walk_

"Phoebe told me what's on your mind Helga. You know I'm always here for you." he assured her, holding her hand down the street; still unsure of where he was taking her.

"Don't worry about it football head. It's not the first time they've upset me and it won't be the last."

Arnold began to rub her hand with his thumb, feeling there wasn't much he could do to cheer her up. All anyone could do was wait for her to realize no matter how her family treated her, there were still people in the world who loved and cared for her.

 _Lila's House_

"You're just ever so right Phoebe!"

Having guessed practically every correct answer about her classmate, Phoebe was named the winner of the game.

"Okay everyone. We can now start the scavenger hunt."

"Scavenger hunt? Bow howdy! That sounds cool."

Nodding her head in agreement, Rhonda explained "Each room has a different type of candy in it. Whoever finds and collects them all first…"

"Gets to eat it all!" Harold butted in.

Rolling her eyes, Rhonda replied "I suppose so, yes."

 _Walk_

As Arnold was trying to think of what to do with his girlfriend, he noticed them walking by the park. "Would you like to go for a walk around the park?"

"Eh, why not?" she sighed.

The two walked quietly together until Helga heard Arnold say "I'm really sorry Helga."

Cocking her brow at him, she asked "Sorry for what?"

This isn't how I planned things turning out. I wanted to take you somewhere special. Instead, we're walking around trying to figure out what to do all because I spent the week trying to avoid my cousin."

Rolling her eyes at his guilty conscience, Helga scoffed "Would you knock off the water works? For crying out loud, none of it is your fault. Nothing is EVER your fault!"

Widening his eyes at that last statement, he asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Arnold, you act like you're the cause of my sorry excuse for a life's problems, when that's the last thing you are. It's not your job to fix everything that's wrong in my life. Just because I'm unhappy doesn't mean you should be too." she sighed, feeling him rub her hand.

The two then took a seat on the bench they were about to pass by the fountain. As he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, he said "I shouldn't be, but I am."

 _Lila's House_

"I found me some M&M's." Stinky said excitedly, looking under Lila's bed.

While Rhonda was walking down the hall, making sure everyone was still participating in the game, she came to find Arnie standing at the end of the hall, staring at the necklace again.

A wide grin formed on her face as she approached him and said "Why don't you let me hold that for you Arnie? I have a special box to put it in."

Taking her up on the offer, Arnie began to walk away as he snorted "Okay."

 _The Park_

"I don't know why I even care? I'm Helga G. Pataki! So what if they don't show me a little appreciation from time to time? Since when do I need someone to care about me? I've gotten through life just fine on my own." Helga scoffed crossing her arms, leaning back on the bench.

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"Believe what Arnoldo?"

"That nobody cares about you?" he asked, suddenly feeling the pain she had been feeling all day.

Helga looked into his sad eyes, knowing how that must have sounded. As she took his hand in hers, she said "I'm sorry Arnold. I know you care about me. Pheebs said the only reason they don't try harder to show how much they care about me is because they know I can handle the way things are. I wouldn't be able to if I didn't have you though."

A warm smile came to both their faces as he placed a hand on her cheek. The two sat there, staring into each other's sweet eyes until they were interrupted by a few raindrops.

Arnold looked up after feeling them as he said to his girlfriend "Guess my grandpa was right about the weather."

 _Lila's Kitchen_

"What are you doing Rhonda?"

Nadine came into the kitchen to see Rhonda using the box the decorative notecards came in to store Helga's necklace.

"Oh, I was just working on a housewarming present for Lila."

"That was nice of you. When did you get it?" Nadine asked, not remembering her buying anything that wasn't on the shopping list at The Corner Store.

"Let's just say, it was a last minute decision. Now, go gather everyone's results for the scavenger hunt." Rhonda insisted, watching the puzzled look on Nadine's face as she left the room.

After seeing her friend leave, Rhonda grinned widely at the box, knowing this would be the perfect way to get her revenge on Arnold, hurt Helga, and make a fool of Arnie.

 _Walk_

"Well this has been a lovely day." Helga smirked, not intending to make her boyfriend feel worse.

"Yeah, if you just want to come back to my place, I can make you something to eat there?"

"Eh, why not?"

 _Lila's House_

"Hot dang! I won me all the candy!" Stinky exclaimed, having been the winner of the scavenger hunt.

"Aww gee!" Harold whined, not having found anything.

"Don't worry Harold. This next activity will be ever so fun." Lila assured him.

"What is it?" Sid asked.

"Rhonda has offered to lead you all on a tour of my house!" Lila said excitedly, not taking notice of the unamused looks on everyone's faces.

"Actually Lila, I've decided to let Nadine take care of this activity." Rhonda said, receiving a once again perplexed look from Nadine.

"Why is that?"

"I need to speak with Lila in the kitchen for a moment." Rhonda said, gesturing for Lila to follow her in there.

Not knowing what the reason behind it was, Nadine followed her friend's orders and began leading the class around the house.

 _Boarding House_

"Aren't you gonna stand out of the way of that zoo of yours Arnoldo?" Helga scoffed, standing on the porch beside him.

"We don't have to worry about them running out when it's raining." he explained, seeing her roll her eyes.

"Wonders never cease."

 _Lila's Kitchen_

"It's just ever so beautiful Rhonda! What a lovely gift!" Lila exclaimed, looking at the pink diamond necklace.

"Don't thank me. Thank Arnie." Rhonda grinned.

"Arnie?"

Nodding her head, Rhonda went on to say "Yes, he told me he feels terrible about leaving you, but was simply too shy to tell you. Therefore, he asked me to give this to you as a token of his lingering affections."

Lila eagerly put on the necklace, anxious to go find Arnie, while Rhonda remained in the kitchen, happy to see things going as planned.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"How about some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

"Slap a bib on me and stand back!" the young girl warned him, not having eaten anything all day.

Arnold smiled at her, figuring now was as good a time as any to give her her gift.

 _I'll give her the necklace after she eats._

 _Lila's House_

Lila began searching the house for Arnie, not sure of which room he could be in. All she wanted to do was hug him and say all was forgiven. She had never seen such a pretty necklace before.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"Thanks for dinner football head!" Helga said, happily pushing her plate aside.

Arnold smiled, placing his hand on his girlfriend's, happy to see her smiling at last. "I'm ready to give you your surprise now."

Helga's eyes widened with excitement as she said "Hand it over hairboy!"

Arnold began reaching into his pocket, only to find it was empty. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Helga asked, cocking her brow.

"I must have lost it!"

"Pttss...way to go Romeo." Helga smirked, seeing her boyfriend race upstairs to search his room.

 _Lila's House_

Lila at last found Arnie in the master bedroom. She happily raced over to ask "What are you doing all by your lonesome Arnie?"

"Snort. Looking for Helga." he said bluntly.

"I'm certain she's no longer here." Lila informed him.

As he turned to look at her, she added "Thank you ever so much for the necklace."

"Snort. That's for Helga."

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

Helga sat with her head in her hand propped against the table, waiting for her boyfriend to return. As she heard him rushing back down the stairs she said "Look Arnoldo, whatever it was, it's obviously no longer here! What the heck was it?"

Arnold didn't want to spill the beans. Enough had gone wrong already that week. He would like at least ONE thing to work out the way he wanted.

"Let's go back to Lila's. Maybe I left it there?"

Helga cocked her brow, not knowing why he would have taken it there to begin with. It was obvious he wasn't going to tell her what it was however. That being said, she stood from the table and sighed "Fine football head, let's go."

 _Lila's House_

"You mean, you didn't get this for me?" Lila asked, holding the necklace around her neck.

"Snort. No. It's for Helga."

Lila then thought back to the day Arnie had dumped her in the cafeteria for Helga. Hearing this began to make sense, although it didn't explain why Rhonda had lied to her.

Assuming Arnie had bought it for Helga, Lila took it off to return to him.

 _Walk_

As the two of them walked with their arms linked under the yellow umbrella, Helga took notice of the worried look on her boyfriend's face and said "Relax football head. Whatever it was, I'm sure it's replaceable."

Arnold gulped at the sound of that. He couldn't disagree with her without it leading to a list of questions as to why it wasn't.

 _Lila's House_

Lila would have been tempted to question Rhonda's motive for lying to her, had she not felt Rhonda was doing a lovely job with the party.

"Okay everyone. Now that we're familiar with the rooms, we may play Room Memory." Rhonda said, receiving puzzled looks from the group.

"What in the heck is that?" Stinky asked.

"I believe the purpose of the game is to remain in a room for a specific amount of time, in order to test the amount of knowledge you've acquired of it." Phoebe explained.

"I have the decorative notecards that will be waiting when you return from each room." Rhonda explained.

While the girls were finding some of the night enjoyable, the boys were beginning to see it more as homework.

 _Walk_

Thinking back to the hard week she had experienced and everything her boyfriend had tried to do to comfort her during it, Helga looked over and said "Hey Arnold."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't have to get me anything. You've done enough for me already."

Turning to look at her a moment, he said "I know I didn't _have_ to, I wanted to. You're my girlfriend, and you mean a lot to me."

 _Lila's House_

"Everyone turn in your cards and I'll tally up your scores." Nadine said, collecting the notecards.

"This was just for fun right? We weren't practicing this stuff for school were we?" Sid asked, beginning to feel nervous about the meaning behind the 'games' they had been playing.

Ignoring the question, Gerald turned to his girlfriend and asked "Hey, have you seen Arnie?"

"I regret to inform you I haven't seen him since our rendition of 'Old Town Trivia.'" Phoebe explained.

"Mm, mm, mmm. This is definitely not good." Gerald shook his head, not knowing what type of trouble his best friend's cousin may be causing.

As Gerald was about to get up and search, he and Phoebe noticed Arnie entering the room with Helga's necklace.

Gerald stood wide-eyed at the sight, while Phoebe leaned over to whisper "Is that not the gift Arnold intended to give Helga?"

Before he could respond to his girlfriend, the group turned to hear someone opening the door.

There stood Arnold and Helga, not excited to be there. As Arnold shook off the excess water from his umbrella, Helga noticed Arnie staring straight at her and listened to him snort "Hey Helga."

"Oh brother." Helga scoffed with her hands on her waist.

After setting the umbrella down, Arnold turned to see Arnie with the necklace in his hand. "Arnie, why do you have that?!"

Rather than responding, Arnie approached Helga and snorted "This is for you."

Rather than taking it from him, Helga cocked her brow at Arnold and listened to him say "Arnie, where did you get that?"

"Snort. It was hanging out of your pocket. I wanted to give it to Helga."

"Criminy! Catch a clue already! You could give me a gem the size of your head and I wouldn't go out with you!" Helga scowled.

Suddenly not caring about his cousin's supervision, Arnold took the necklace and said "We're going to leave now. Arnie, you can leave when you want to."

 _Lila's Kitchen_

After the awkward event that had taken place in her living room ended, Lila went into the kitchen to find Rhonda.

"Rhonda?"

"Yes Lila?"

"If you don't mind my asking, what made you lie about Arnie giving me the necklace? It seemed just ever so mean."

Rolling her eyes at the sweet girl's request to know the point of her scheme, Rhonda simply said "I'm afraid I misunderstood him. When he gave it to me to give to a beautiful girl he still had feelings for, I could only assume he meant you. I mean seriously, how could he consider Helga more valuable than you?"

Although she didn't consider Rhonda's harsh remark of Helga necessary, Lila appreciated the compliment, and easily forgave her friend.

"Gosh! Thanks ever so much Rhonda!"

 _Walk_

When Arnold had given up hope on their special day, he saw not the perfect place for a date, but the perfect spot for reminding his girlfriend how much she meant to him.

"Hey football head, you're going the wrong way!" Helga scoffed, as she felt him leading her in the opposite direction of the boarding house.

He pulled her along under the umbrella to the spot they met; Urban Tots Preschool.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, waiting to get home and out of the rain.

"I know I didn't have any special plans for giving this to you, but this spot brings back a special memory."

Helga began to blush at the thought of him remembering. The day he held his umbrella over her head and said to her….

 _I like your bow because it's pink like your pants._

It was the first time anyone had ever noticed her. The first time anyone had ever made her feel she had a reason to live.

Arnold then handed his girlfriend the umbrella, so he could reach for the necklace that was thankfully still in his pocket. As he took it out to place on her, he said "I like your necklace, because it's pink like your dress."

Helga let out a heavy swoon, feeling the umbrella shake within her arm. The two of them stared into each other's lovesick eyes until Arnold at last said "Gerald said that's more like a wedding gift. If you'd like me to hold onto it until the time is right, I can do that."

"Pttss...tell Geraldo if he plans on making it there with Pheebs one day, it's going to take more than hand holding and spending their spare time watching reruns of Pop Daddy."

"Whatever you say Helga."

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **I tried taking my time posting this story chapter by chapter to see if I would get more reviews than I do with my other stories. So far it hasn't seemed to work. If you like it, don't hesitate to say so! Thank you very much for reading it! Thanks To All Those Who Have Reviewed By The Way :)**_


End file.
